The Rebel Mythos
The Rebel Mythos is a Group of Rebels who are the Children of a myth or god/goddess. They are a branch of the Rebels and aim to help other demi gods like themselves understand their full potential and to befriend others, Royal or Rebel. Many of them want to change their stories and right their parents' wrongs. Most of them grew up in loneliness and through abusive parents, thus prompting them to Rebel. The girls don't wear heels like most students instead they wear military boots, converse boots, sneakers or sandals some of them are barefoot. Members Jete Muse: Daughter of Tephiscore, the muse of dance. She wanted to write a story of her very own where she can be the show-stopping main character/ heroine, instead of being nothing but a minor figure in the myth of Apollo. Her passion in the art of dance, inspires her weapon of choice, a pair of enchanted dancing shoes that can turn into any weaponized shoes through a certain style of dance. Ballet will turn it into ice skates, break-dancing turns it into a pair of gun-heels, salsa turns it into a pair of whip boots and tap turns it into a pair of chainsaw pumps and combined with her 2 pistol set she is a master in the battle field. Her set of weapons is called Acuo. She often gets into fights with Duchess Swan and Justine Dancer. Jete originally had the seal of Apollo on her forehead but after she rebelled, it turned into a black diamond like seal. Chain Bound: Son of the great wolf, the unbound Fenrir. Chain has been lonely since birth due to his father's reputation and thus hated his destiny, on Legacy Day all he could see in the mirror was himself as a wolf, slaughtering all his friends and loved ones. This vision haunted him and he swore to shun all desires for destruction and death, thus making him a rebel. His weapon of choice is a spiky flail names Mors. Solaris Beetle: Daughter of Khepri the Sun God, Solaris was destined to become one of the most important goddesses in the Egyptian Pantheon, but she has wished for a more simpler and relaxed life instead of being constantly coddled as a goddess. She hopes to one day become the person she wants to be and to find her mother whom has been missing for many years. She is proficient with gauntlets and daggers. But her main weapon is her Giant sword named Aten. Eclipse Arrow: Adopted Daughter of Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon, hunt and purity, she was left abandoned in a forest as a baby, Artemis took pity on the girl and took her in. Eclipse is proud of her destiny but is saddened from the fact that she will never find her own Prince Charming because her mother despises men and boys. So she decided to drop her destiny to find some one who would love her. Her weapon of choice is of course a bow and arrows like her mother, she names her weapon set, Fauna. Belledonna El: Daughter of the feared Goddess of the Underworld, Hel. Destined to be one of the many gods and monsters that would bring the doom of Ragnorok to the mortal realm, Belledonna was feared and rejected her whole life, even by Odin himself. She cannot stand her reflection as she would often see the vision of herself killing all who she had sworn to protect, including her crush, the son of Thor, Thunder. So she sides with the rebels and her weapon of choice is her violin, when she plays a certain tune, she could either summon a hoard of frost giants, a ring of fire, enchanted pentagrams that she uses as speed boosts and solid surfaces and she can turn it into an enchanted staff, called Treachery. Hime Mikoto: Daughter of Izanami, the goddess of darkness. Hime was not Izanami's direct child, but rather what was created by her mother's dark magic. Cursed with a destiny of bringing deaths of 1000 mortals every day, Hime was feared and and neglected by many people out of fear. She wishes to find true friendship, love and one day find her place in the Heavens alongside her relatives instead of being treated as a lower being because of who she is, thus she sides with the rebels. Her weapon of choice is a katana which can change sizes called Yokai, which is later on upgraded to a double ended sword. (Her name means princess in Japanese) Midnight Darkness: Daughter of the Goddess of the Night, Nyx. Destined to be confined to darkness and raised in the shadows of her mother, Midnight wishes to be able to explore the world and protect it rather than be confined to the Evil Gods whom will bring destruction to all. Despite this, she still yearns for hope for her fallen siblings, whom were dissolved by her own mother and spread to all mortals as the corrupt and evil of their minds and she wishes to one day repent her mother's sins and help her siblings see the light. Her weapon of choice is a scythe, given to her by her neutrally aligned brother, Thanatos, named Somber, later on upgraded by Diamond to a double scythe. She finds Royals like Apple White and Athelda Olive (daughter of Athena) to be mildly annoying. Blake Winter: Daughter of Skadi, the goddess of winter. Blake prefers warmth and sunlight over cold winter and she yearns to find true happiness. But she has little to no friends because of their fear old her mother's cold and ruthless nature. Blake believes everybody does have a choice and they can be their own person. She sides with the rebels and her weapon of choice are her ice skates called Valkyrie. As a distant relative of Crystal Winter, a lot of pressure has been put on her to be like Crystal but she has made it clear that she has no interest in winter. Blake's rift with her mother was further defined as her thronecoming present was the blood-stained torn army uniform of a human she fell in love with. Malachite Nile: Son of Sobek, the crocodile god of the afterlife. Malachite is content with his destiny of becoming the god of the river Nile, but he also wishes to have friends, something that his destiny is deprived of. he sides with the Rebels. His weapon is a large axe that has the ability to cut through anything called Collusion. His monstrous appearance also makes him the center of being bullied, he would accidentally hurt them due to his short temper. Diamond Dite: Daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love and beauty, and Hephaestus the blacksmith god. She feels great shame in what she has to do in her destiny, as she is a girl she was chosen for the future role as the goddess of love and beauty. As the daughter of the blacksmith God, she is skilled in creating and crafting all sorts of objects which includes her weapon, a crystal glaive called Bismuth. She wants to be valued for who she is and not for her looks, so she sides with the rebels. She hates it when boys just want to date her for her looks. She also has the ability to update weapons, such as upgrading Shadow's war scythe into a trident or Shaolin's monkey staff to have the ability to turn into nun-chucks. Aura Falcon: Daughter of Horus the god of the Sky, she wants to fly freely and outstretch her golden wings across the sky and explore the world instead of being cooped up in her sky temple as the next sky goddess, she has a rare power of manipulating gold and so, since her wings are made of liquid gold, they are her primary weapons. She has a lazy side to her personality, she prefers to float instead of walking. Saaya Vadh: Daughter of Kali, Goddess of Destruction. Peace-loving, noble and kind, she is nothing like her bloodthirsty mother, though she respects her mothers wishes of her becoming the next goddess. Shadow has made it clear that she wishes to be a better person than who she is destined to be. She shuns all desire for destruction and death, ironically her weapon is a war scythe called Moonslice. (Her name means Shadow and her last name means Slaughter in Hindi) Shaolin Sun: Son of Sun Wukong, the monkey king. Shaolin is stoic, cool, contemplative and heroic, unlike his father whom was never really around. He prefers meditation and reading instead of causing chaos like his father. He wants nothing more but to uncover and learn the secrets of kung fu and maintain inner peace, his weapon is a Monkey staff called Tempest. Taiyang Yi and Yue Liang: Twin son and daughter of Chang'e, the moon faerie and Hou Yi, the sun archer. They find the whole love story pretty gross (even grosser because its incest for them) they would rather be focused on trying to find a way to reunite their parents than following in the very destiny which separated them in the first place. Taiyang wields a crossbow called Sun-stone and Yue Liang wields a metal fan called Moonstone. (Their names mean sun and moon in Chinese) Ebony Scar: Daughter of Morrigan, Celtic goddess of War, death and strife, a daughter of a triple goddess she and her sisters must fulfill their roles for each category, Ebony was given war as her destiny. She would rather play music and help protect the weak and sick rather than focusing on war and blood shed, her weapon is a longsword rapier that she calls Plutonic. And as her name implies, she has a large scar through her right eye, how it got there is a complete mystery, but she often has flashbacks of a giant suit of armor with a giant war hammer. So it is possible she received the scar trying to fight it. Fang Serpent: Son of Tiamat, Mother of gorgons, hydras, sirens and snakes, as a transfer student from monster high, Fang has found it difficult to make friends due to his mother's reputation of creating terrible creatures and monsters, Fang vowed to never follow in the footsteps of his mother and thus sides with the rebels. His weapon is a whip sword called Python. Hanabi Omikami: Daughter of Amaterasu, the goddess of light and the sun. As her mother's favorite child, she has a tough destiny and reputation to uphold, she finds it all tiring and boring she wants to travel the world and make new friends, she sides with the rebels. Her weapon of choice is an umbrella, which has a hidden blade within so it doubles as both a sword and shield. Her weapon is called Sunset. (Her name means fireworks in Japanese) Shield Roma: Son of Bellona, the Roman Goddess of War. Shield prefers diplomacy over violence and is thus bullied by many people for his wimpy nature, but underneath his thick framed glasses is a hero with a pure heart. He lost his right arm while saving his friend, Fate Hourglass, Daughter of Chronos the god of Time. And so his weapon is his prosthetic arm, which can turn into a shield and sword. He has a crush on Midnight Darkness. Vendetta Judgement: Daughter of Nemesis, Goddess of Vengeance. Vendetta is a lot like her mother in terms of personality, cold, ruthless and at times heartless. But after a traumatic childhood experience, where she was almost kidnapped and the kidnapper was killed on the spot right in front of her, she begins to question her mother's ways and judgements and her icy cold nature began to melt away to a more warm and friendly side. She soon realizes that vengeance is the start of every pain and trauma in her life, thus she sides with the rebels. Her weapon is a giant folding fan called Slicer. Musette Relection: Daughter of Narcissus and Echo (sort of). Born from the very waters that killed her parents, Musette never knew them, all she knows is her vendetta towards all gods. As a water sprite/nymph she was put into Aphrodite's magic mirror and used as a tool through 10 thousand years, by evil beauties and goddesses. When she was finally released by Aphrodite's daughter, Diamond. She immediately gained a physical form and attempted to attack the other demi gods, luckily she was subdued and calmed down. She is a pure hearted rebel who is close with Raven Queen and Aura Falcon. Her weapons are her copy camera and her mirror gem (which is located on her back, from which she could produce wings of water). She has the power to copy anything, from fighting styles to weapons via camera Aira de Kan: the wheelchair bound daughter of Kukulkan, Serpent of the 9 Winds. Due to and accident that left her crippled and caused her to lose her wings, Aira hates the idea of being forced to live the life that she wasn't meant for, both physically and spiritually. She finds it heart breaking to see many people getting sacrificed to satisfy her father's bloodlust and thus decided to become a Rebel. Despite being unable to move Aira has mastered her power over the 9 winds and her own telekenetic powers. Vali Lokasenna: Son of Loki, the trickster god. After his father's story caused him to lose his best friend and twin brother, Vali started hating the myth and didn't want to do it. Before coming to EAH, he didn't think that was an option...so imagine his surprise when he met the Rebel Mythos. He isn't the biggest fan of the Royal Mythos or Heather, because they're trying to encourage him to follow a destiny that'll doom an innocent boy to die. Vali can shapeshift like his father (badly) and has a bit of Loki's silver tongue. His weapon is a simple, store-bought sword (he didn't know he needed one, so he had to get one in a hurry) named Excalibur, after...well, Excalibur. Zane von Olympus: Son of Zeus, god of thunder and king of the Greek gods. He doesn't want to be the deceitful womanizer that his father was, and so he joined the Rebel Mythos. He often disagrees with the decisions of his family, and just gods in general. He hopes to change the mind of his sister, Royal Mythos founder Heather, or at least get her to talk to him. In all honesty, he just wants a normal, mortal life. His weapon is a lightning bolt-shaped blade, gifted to him by his father, capable of impaling and electrocuting someone, though he intends to never use it, as Zane values peace. Huli Shang: Daughter of Daji, the Nine Tailed Fox. Her whole childhood has been plagued by all the sins her mother committed, driving her insane in the process (she says that she could almost hear the echoes of her mother's voice inside her head). She has been manipulated by her mother and thus felt guilt towards the fact that she was destined to do the same thing, manipulate a king and make a kingdom fall to its knees. Huli is determined to break the cycle of psychological torture she has been put through and thus joined the Rebels. Her weapon, ironically, are metallic puppet strings that she can use to control the movement of any being, and being the daughter of a fox spirit grants her the ability to turn into a white nine tailed fox with razor sharp claws and teeth. Both of which she is often reluctant to use. (Her name means fox in Chinese) Sundarata Devi: Daughter of Rama and Sita, Sundarata hates the idea of being constantly kidnapped and starting a war over who gets to marry her. Ever since she was little she was raised to be a perfect, obedient and graceful princess, but she often finds that annoying and demeaning. She wishes for adventure and to be a hero, not a damsel in distress. Despite being raised as a restricted maiden, Sundarata has mastered hand to hand combat and wields her father's Astra, a Golden Bow and arrows. She is BFFAs with Elena Troy and Darling Charming. Elena Troy: Daughter of Helen of Troy. Similar to her BFFA Sundarata, Elena is making a stand against the damsel-in-distress destiny that she is forced to live. Her rebellious nature led to a strained relationship with her mother whom is also a teacher at Ever After. But she is confident that she can break free from her destiny and be a hero. Her weapon is a titanium baseball bat called Hacker. Category:Groups